Escalator Haters
Escalator Haters''' is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends.' Plot At the mall, Lifty and Shifty rob a diamond store and make a run for it as Petunia chases them. She calls for security to stop the thieves. Nearby, Handy is seen repairing an escalator, which Lifty and Shifty run up on. Moments later, mall cops Lumpy and Mime make their way up the escalator to save the day. Handy, working just underneath the escalator, accidentally activates it. This moves Lifty and Shifty upward, and the thieving raccoons wave goodbye to the cops. Lumpy and Mime chase after them, but Mime trips and is then sucked into the escalator steps, killing him. Just at the top of the escalator, The Mole is seen walking down when it is moving up, causing impatience to Lessy, Howdy, Guddles, and Trippy, who are waiting nearby. As Lifty and Shifty run, some of the diamonds drop out of Shifty's pocket, causing Lifty to bump into him as he stopped to pick them up. Shifty's tail gets sucked into the escalator. As Lifty pulls him out, Handy accidentally makes the escalator move down. As a result, Lifty almost falls off the escalator. The diamonds are then seen falling off the escalator, and Shifty tries to retrieve them. As he was still stuck, he rips his body in half, and is now dangling from his intestines just above another escalator, moving up. Lifty sees the diamonds and decides to climb down Shifty's intestines. Flaky sees this and begins running down the escalator, causing her to bump into several characters who get sucked into the steps. Shifty himself is suffering as his intestine is slowly ripping apart from the two opposite-moving escalators. The Mole trips over Shifty's intestine and crashes into Lumpy. The escalator then comes to a stop, as one of Lumpy's antlers has made a jam. This buys Lifty and Shifty some time, as they have now reached the diamonds. As Lifty reaches for the diamonds, Guddles, Howdy, Lessy, and Trippy make their way down the escalator. Unfortunately, Trippy trips over Shifty's intestine and bumps into Lumpy, ripping out his skull. This makes the escalator function again, causing Shifty's intestine to rip apart. Lifty falls onto the other escalator and gets sucked in. Waiting at the top floor, Petunia picks up the diamonds and walks back to her store. Meanwhile, a blood-covered Handy walks out from under the escalator scarred for life. The episode ends with him putting a wet floor sign on the bloody escalator. Moral "''Take the stairs!" Deaths #Mime gets sucked face-first into the escalator. #Britton, Nippy, Fuzzy, and Fungus get sucked into the escalator after being pushed by Flaky. #Lumpy's skull is ripped out of his head. #Trippy and The Mole may have died from tripping on the escalator like Mime did, but nothing was seen (debatable). #Shifty likely dies from blood loss or falls to his death after his intestine is severed. #Lifty is sucked tail-first into the escalator. Injuries #Shifty's body is ripped in half and leaves him hanging from his intestines. #Lumpy gets his antler stuck in the escalator. #The Mole and Trippy tumbled down the escalator (if they didn't die). Trivia *Shifty's injury is similar to Sniffles' injury in "I've Got You Under My Skin". *One of the few episodes where Petunia and Handy survive. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes